Silsesquioxanes (SQs) are unique molecules that can offer cubic symmetry (cubes) such that each functional group occupies a different octant in Cartesian space with typical diameters of about 1 nm. As such, they offer the opportunity to build nanocomposite/hybrid materials in 1-, 2- or 3-D, effectively one nanometer at a time. Furthermore the core adds the rigidity and heat capacity of silica making these compounds quite robust. In principle, the ability to assemble “cubes” on a nanometer by nanometer basis offers the potential to tailor (e.g. tailor materials properties) at nanometer length scales. Tailoring at such length scales should permit full optimization of global properties on an application-by-application basis and at relatively low cost. It can also aid in obtaining high reproducibility, predictability and therefore effective materials design. Information about the above can be gleaned from one or more of the following references, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes:    1. S. Sulaiman, C. M. Brick, C. M. De Sana, J. M. Katzenstein, R. M. Laine, R. A. Basheer,” Tailoring the Global Properties of Nanocomposites. Epoxy Resins with Very Low Coefficients of Thermal Expansion,” Macromolecules 39 5167-9 (2006);    2. M. Z. Asuncion, R. M. Laine, “Silsesquioxane Barrier Materials,” Macromolecules in press January (2007);    3. http://www.mavaterials.com/html/coatings.html (as accessed Jun. 15, 2007);    4. C. Brick, E. R. Chan, S. C. Glotzer, D. C. Martin, R. M. Laine, “Self-lubricating nano ball bearings,” Adv. Mater. 19 82-9 (2007);    5. R. M. Laine, J. Choi, I. Lee, “Organic-inorganic Nanocomposites with Completely Defined Interfacial Interactions,” Adv. Mater. 13, 800-3 (2001);    6. C. Zhang, T. J. Bunning, R. M. Laine, “Synthesis and Characterization of Liquid Crystalline (LC) Silsesquioxanes,” Chem. of Mater.; 13; 3653-62 (2001);    7. J. Choi, J. Harcup, A. F. Yee, Q. Zhu, R. M. Laine, “Organic/inorganic hybrid composites from cubic silsesquioxanes,” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 123, 11420-30 (2001);    8. R. Tamaki, Y. Tanaka, M. Z. Asuncion, J. Choi, R. M. Laine, “Octa(aminophenyl)silsesquioxane as a Nanoconstruction Site,” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 123, 12416-7 (2001);    9. R. Tamaki, J. Choi, R. M. Laine “A Polyimide Nanocomposite from Octa(aminophenyl)-silsesquioxane” Chem. Materials 15, 793-7 (2003);    10. J. Choi, R. Tamaki, S. G. Kim, R. M. Laine, “Organic/Inorganic Imide Nanocomposites from Aminophenylsilsesquioxanes,” Chem. Mater. 15 3365-3375 (2003);    11. Jiwon Choi, Albert F. Yee, and Richard M. Laine, “Organic/Inorganic Hybrid Composites from Cubic Silsesquioxanes. Epoxy Resins of Octa(dimethylsiloxy-ethylcyclohexylepoxide) Silsesquioxane,” Macromolecules 15, 5666-82 (2003);    12. J. Choi, A. F. Yee, R. M. Laine, “Toughening of cubic silsesquioxane epoxy nanocomposites using core shell rubber particles; a three component hybrid system,” Macromol. 37 3267-76 (2004);    13. M. Z. Asuncion, I. Hasegawa, J. Kampf, R. M. Laine, “The selective dissolution of rice hull ash to form [OSiO1.5]8[R4N]8 (R=Me, CH2CH2OH) octasilicates. Basic nanobuilding blocks and possible models of intermediates formed during biosilification processes,” Materials Chemistry 15, 2114-21 (2005);    14. R. M. Laine, “Nano-building blocks based on the [OSiO1.5]8 silsesquioxanes,” J. Mater. Chem., 15, 3725-44 (2005);    15. N. Takamura, L. Viculis, R. M. Laine “A completely discontinuous organic/inorganic hybrid nanocomposite based on reactions of [HMe2SiOSiO1.5]8 with vinylcyclohexene,” International Polymers Journal web published 16 April (2007);    16. A. R. Bassindale, H. Chen, Z. Liu, I. A. MacKinnon, D. J. Parker, P. G. Taylor, Y. Yang, M. E. Light, P. N. Norton, M. B. Hursthouse, J. Organomet. Chem. 2004, 689, 3287;    17. a. A. Sellinger, R. M. Laine, “Silsesquioxanes as Synthetic Platforms. Thermally and Photo Curable Inorganic/Organic Hybrids,” Macromol. 29, 2327-30 (1996). b. A. Sellinger, R. M. Laine, “Silsesquioxanes as Synthetic Platforms. III. Photocurable, Liquid Epoxides as Inorganic/Organic Hybrid Precursors,” Chem. Mater. 8, 1592-3 (1996);    18. H. W. Ro, K. Char, E-C. Jeon, H-J. Kim, K. Kwon, H-J. Lee, J-K. Lee, H-W Rhee, C. L. Soles, D. Y. Yoon, “High Modulus Spin-On Organosilicates for Nanoporous Glasses,” Adv. Mater. 19 705-710 (2007);    19. Controlled Interphases in Composite Materials, H. Ishida Ed., Elsevier Press, New York, 1990. a. D. E. Leyden, Ed. Silanes, Surfaces and Interfaces; Gordon and Breach: New York, 1986. b. E. P Plueddemann; Silane Coupling Agents; Plenum: New York, 1982;    20. J. Chojnowski, W. Fortuniak, P. Ros'ciszewski, W. Werel, J. Lukasiak, W. Kamysz, R. Halasa, Biocidal Polysilsesquioxanes: “Polysilsesquioxanes and Oligosilsesquioxanes Sub-stituted by Alkylammonium Salts as Antibacterial Biocides” J. Inorganic and Organometallic Poly. and Mater., 16, 219 (2006);    21. S. P. Denyer, “Mechanisms of Action of Antibacterial Biocides International Biodeterioration & Biodegradation (1995) 221-245;    22. T. Tashiro, “Antibacterial and Bacterium Adsorbing Macromolecules,” Macromol. Mater. Eng. 286, 63-87 (2001);    23. U.S. Pat. No. 6,927,301 (Laine et al);    24. Published U.S. Application No. 20060083925 (Laine et al);    25. Published U.S. Application No. 20050142054 (Hasegawa et al);    26. O. Shchegolikhina, Y. Pozdniakova, M. Antipin, D. Katsoulis, N. Auner, B. Herrschaft, “Synthesis and Structure of Sodium Phenylsiloxanolates,” Organometallics, 19, 1077-82 (2000); and    27. K. A. Andrianov, V. S. Tikhonov, G. P. Makhneva, G. S. Chemov, “Synthesis of Polycyclic Tetramethyltetraphenylcyclooctasilsesesquioxane,” Izvestiya Akademii Nauk SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya, 4, 956-957 (1973).
In this growing field, there remains a need for various materials that can offer attractive and unique properties. There also remains a need to be able to provide alternative solutions to selectively design improved functional nanometric materials. Further, there continues to be a need to develop alternative new materials from renewable or sustainable resources.